Shangri La
by Medalis
Summary: Jigglypuff never believed in Soulmates and Paradise. So how does she respond when a power hungry enigmatic knight falls in love with her? And what does she do when she falls head over him? JigglypuffXMetaKnight,KirbyXJigglypuff,other pairings.
1. Chapter One

Whaa!! Don't kill me for another chaptered fiction!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEE!!!! (runs away screaming)

**Crystal Medalis:** Weakling. (sigh) I guess I must explain her ideas in this fiction then? Please read it, and at the bottom I will explain. Neither of us own any characters in Super Smash Brothers (and Sisters).  
Oh, I almost forgot. This is a Jigglypuff X Meta Knight fiction, also known (by Medalis) as AccidentShipping. What is the actual couple name, I wonder?

**

* * *

**

**Shangri-La **

**Chapter One**

- Jigglypuff's POV -

Super Smash Brothers… you've heard of it, right? If so, I bet you've unlocked every character by now, right? So you must know who I am.

I'm Jigglypuff, from Pokémon. I'm one of the least liked characters in Super Smash Brothers. I'm sure you've heard of me. The character with the worst Final Smash. The weak character. The worthless character.

That's why I had been planning to leave the Smash Brothers Tournaments before Brawl started. Master Hand wouldn't let me though; he had promised Kirby that. To think I was still around just because of him was nice. I had fallen in love with him in the first tournament; Smash.

I remember that starlit night so well. We were sitting out there, holding each other's paws. We paid no attention to the stars, only each other. We kissed, but now that kiss echoed in me emptily.

Why?

Because I fell in love with someone else.

Let me explain…

---

It was the beginning of Brawl, and everyone was back. I was happy; despite being a fan-dislike, I had friends within the Smash Brothers and Sisters. It was true; these people were practically my family. I had never had one before, since Wigglytuff leave their children alone when they're born. I had grown up a lonely Igglybuff, silently singing for my own sake.

Master Hand started reading off names and dorm-mates. I was roomed with Peach. Good! Kirby was on the floor above me, roomed with Pikachu. I smiled; the two would fight. After all, Pikachu was still after my heart after all this time.

I wondered who Lucario; a good friend of mine, would be roomed with. I never heard, since Kirby started asking me if I wanted to go to a movie with him tomorrow tonight. I nodded, always loving to go to movies with Kirby. We would laugh at funny parts, but all we ever went to were comedies. Neither of us liked any other genre. Although I always wanted to watch a romance movie. I loved stories about true love.

It was during dinner I first saw him. On the first night, last night, and holidays, we ate in the big dining room Master Hand had inside the mansion. Me and Kirby loved it; me because of the beautiful imagery painted on the walls and ceiling, Kirby because of the food. I was looking around the table, wondering where Lucario went to.

I found him after a minute of searching. He was sitting near Master Hand, like all newcomers. I smiled and waved, which he returned. Something, or rather someone, caught my eye.

I blinked several times in shock. It was a puffball, like Kirby. He wore a gleaming silver mask, black armored shoulder pads, a silky looking cape, and a snow white mantle. His snake-like eyes were focused on me; and me alone. I shivered. It felt like he was staring right through me. Who was he?

The stranger looked away only when Master Hand tapped on his glass, nearly breaking it. Everyone stopped chatting and looked at the right hand glove, waiting for his speech.

"Welcome, all Smashers." He started. "I'm glad that all of you have decided to come back."

The puffball looked at me again, as if knowing that line was meant for me. But his gaze returned to Master Hand.

"Today marks the beginning of Super Smash Brothers, and Sisters, Brawl. Let us all give a toast to the good health of us and all who visit." Master Hand said, raising his glass. Everyone else copied; except for the puffball. He just stared at it.

"Cheers!" everyone said at once. We lifted our glasses to our lips, drinking the liquid. I smiled as I put my glass down for more. Everyone looked at Master Hand again, but just waved off our patience. How un-Master Hand like.

The big wooden doors opened, and the servants (Wire Frames) walked in with our food. The male Captain Falcon-like Wire Frames looked funny in a tuxedo, while the female Zelda-like Wire Frames were very pretty in maid outfits.

Once again I felt the puffball's icy gaze on me. Why couldn't he look at someone else? Kirby glared at him, and pulled me closer to him. Whoever that puffball was, it was obvious Kirby didn't like him. I snuggled closer to my boyfriend, smiling.

A Zelda-Wire Frame gave me and Kirby our food, which Kirby happily accepted. A male Captain Falcon-Wire Frame gave the puffball his food, which he pushed away and got up. All eyes were on the puffball as the doors threw themselves open and he walked out. Kirby sighed, and hugged me.

"Let's ignore him." Kirby said, and I caught a hint of hatred in his normally happy voice. I smiled and nodded, but throughout dinner thoughts of the puffball plagued me. Just like his icy glare, which made me think that he was still sitting there.

---

Later on, Kirby walked me to my dorm. We parted at my door, and exchanged a quick kiss as goodbye. Kirby waved to me as he walked down the hall alone, heading towards the elevator. I sighed. It was too early to go to bed, but the stars were out. I walked outside, smiling.

Everything turned cold.

There he was, standing on top of the garden fountain. My first thought was to run, but he didn't seem to have noticed me yet. His cape fluttered in the breeze, making it difficult to tell if it was velvet, silk, cotton, or leather. The cloth seemed to flicker from each material.

I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat, and backed away from his silent figure. Even as I threw the sliding door to my room open, he hadn't moved. I closed the door, panting. I looked at my suitcase, and decided to unpack.

Peach walked when I was almost finished unpacking. She smiled, pulling her own pink suitcase inside. We unpacked together, with Peach yammering on about something to do with a mushroom infection in the Mushroom Kingdom. I remained silent, as I normally am when I'm thinking.

That man… who is he? What about him makes it so I can't stop thinking about him?

"Jigglypuff!" Peach snapped me out of my thoughts. I look up at her, blinking. She pointed out which bed was mine, and which was her's. I nodded, not really caring where I slept. Heck, I could sleep on the small sofa in the room if I wanted to.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem distracted." Peach asked me, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to a movie with Kirby tomorrow." I lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. I was going to a movie with Kirby, but the only puffball on my mind was that dark one. Peach's eyes turned sparkly, and she started yammering on about how cute we were together. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

I crawled into bed, telling Peach goodnight and shutting the light off. I fell asleep quickly.

But even within my sanctuary of dreams, the dark puffball's eyes watched me. And outside, the wind circled around his round body, as if his pet.

---

Morning was one of my favorite times of the day in the Smash Mansion. Most of the heroes, and heroines, I sat with were morning people.

Master Hand, since he didn't want needless fighting to break out within the mansion, separated the heroes and heroines from the villains and villainesses. I sat with the rest of the female heroines, like I did in Melee. Pichu sat next to me, smiling the whole time and shifting her blue goggles. Peach was on the other side of me, giggling at everything we said about boys. Zelda and Samus sat across from me, with Nana on Samus' side.

"So then, I said that--" Peach continued her long talk about some girl named The Shadow Queen. She was interrupted by loud guffaws. She turned around in her seat, and I looked behind myself.

The Villains and Villainesses table was behind us, and a large penguin-like thing was laughing at Bowser, who had sculpted his muffin into a Mario shape and was roasting it.

I froze.

The dark puffball was sitting at the Villain table. He was reading a book, with a plate of what looked like cinnamon rolls and a mug of tea in front of him. Ganondorf was sitting next to him, laughing as the penguin took an oversized hammer out and pounded his Kirby-shaped egg with it. The puffball rolled his yellow snake-like eyes, scoffing.

Bowser noticed us, the Heroines, looking at them. He waved at Peach, who turned pale. Ganondorf and the penguin laughed, pointing at Peach. The puffball looked up, stealing my gaze away. I shivered, looking back at my breakfast of Oran Berry muffins. I could still feel his icy glare on my back.

---

-Meta Knight's POV-

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at my "roommate" Ganondorf. He was pointing at Dedede and Bowser, who were destroying their breakfast. I rolled my eyes, returning my attention to my book. My gaze shifted upward.

That girl. What was her name again? Oh yes; Jigglypuff. She was certainly not like those other females at the table she was sitting at. Something about her made it so I couldn't resist looking at her, no matter where we were at.

"Hey, Mena Knight, ya listenin?" Bowser asked, throwing his burnt Muffin into the air and swallowing it whole.

"My name is Meta Knight." I responded, my gaze flickering from Jigglypuff to the large Koopa. Bowser rolled his red lizard eyes and started on about something to do with that princess girl Jigglypuff was sitting next to. I was not listening to him, since by my standards Bowser was a follower, and I am a Leader. He was not important.

Dedede added something to do with another princess, but I ignored him and looked at Jigglypuff again. She was… beautiful… so beautiful…

I mentally slapped myself. I must keep my heart to myself! I will not become a love-sick fool, pining for some female brat!

Jigglypuff glanced behind herself, shivering. Our eyes meet, my plain yellow eyes focused on those Aquamarine pools. She gasps, and looks away, shivering uncontrollably.

Normally, I would laugh at her weakness, but all I felt was my lonely heart. I looked back over to Dedede, who was being strangled by Ganondorf, who was yelling something similar to "keep your grubby paws off Zelda, SHE'S MINE!!!"

I rolled my eyes, taking another sip of my tea and returning to my book. Dedede, if I was correct, was turning bluer than normal. Master Hand had to come over and "save" that bastard bird from Ganondorf. Bowser was laughing by the time Master Hand was done scolding the two like children, and I must admit I was holding my laughter in too.

"It wasn't funny!!" Ganondorf took a "sword" and aimed it at Bowser's head. "How 'bout you try laughing with no head?"

Bowser stopped laughing, and hid under the table. I simply rolled my eyes, getting up and throwing my garbage away. For one last time, my gaze shifted to Jigglypuff. She hadn't moved from her seat, and was laughing.

I tore my gaze away, and walked out of the cafeteria. My metal shoes clicked on the stone, although I feel lost in my thoughts.

Why the hell can I not stop thinking about that godamn Pokémon?! She is nothing to me! Nothing! Compared to me, she is the lowest servant!

Footsteps echo down the hall, heading in my direction. As quick as the blue hedgehog, no, quicker, I dash into the shadows behind a pillar.

Jigglypuff and Kirby walk down the hall, unaware of my presence. They were holding hands, both with near identical smiles on their pink faces. I feel my fist tensing with envy.

Such a feeling is normal to me now. Ever since I met Kirby, I have strived to become stronger than he ever dreamed. I gained what I could, stole from him what I could not. I am his rival… no, I am his worst enemy!

Jigglypuff giggles, and Kirby laughs in that stupid high-pitched voice of his. I will my hearing to catch what they are speaking.

"That sounds like a perfect movie!" Jigglypuff twirls, giggling.

"I thought you might like it! We have about a hour or so before it starts, so hopefully we won't be late this time…" Kirby trails off, looking behind his shoulder at me. Dammit, I forgot he could sense my power! I slide farther into the shadows, willing them to hide me from his eyes. Jigglypuff asks him what's wrong, he tells her nothing, and they continue on their way.

I slink out of the shadows, and continue my own way to my room. Why not? After all, it is not like I have anything else to do.

* * *

**Crystal Medalis: **Was it enjoyable? Please let me know, since my counterpart is... well, she (while you were reading) knocked herself into a coma by slamming her head on her desk. Now, will you bear with my explainations?  
"What's Shangri-La?" Shangri-La is a place in Chinese mythology. Most likely comparable with Heaven, or Eden. Also a song by Angela, which can be found on Youtube in English (translated by thedarknessvoid).  
"Meta Knight isn't a villain!" Well, you have no proof. My counterpart holds no interest in what... side, let's call it, that the Anime; Hoshi no Kaabii (Kirby of the Stars/Kirby Right Back At Ya!) placed him in. She prefers his "Game" counterpart, who has shown more "demonic" actions and evil intentions. Therenfore, the Meta Knight in most of her fictions is "evil".  
I hope you will continue reading. Thank you. *bows*


	2. Chapter Two

**Crystal Medalis: **I was given the _wonderful_ job of answering reviews, narrating, etc. Well, since _someone _can't remember who they replyed to, I'll be answering reviews again. Sorry if that annoys you. And I will be answering a few more... vauge things from the story.  
No characters belong to me or my counterpart.

**Crystal Medalis: **Oh, and I forgot to tell you: I would not like for children under 12 to read this fiction. Both me and my counterpart are fairly mature, and we know a few more mature readers that are alowed to read (and in a few cases, write) fictions like this. Do not worry; I will make sure _someone_ doesn't go into the M rated section.

* * *

**Shangri-La**

**Chapter Two**

-Jigglypuff's POV-

Of course, I hear the clicks of armor as the dark puffball leaves the shadows he was hiding in. I knew he was there; I can read my boyfriend's face pretty easily. Still though, I asked him if something was wrong, but he lied to me and said nothing.

I sighed, attracting my boyfriend's attention again.

"Is something wrong?" Kirby asked me, tilting his head in worry. I shake my head no, and ask him to tell me another joke. He smiled, and did as I asked. I faked at laugh at the end of the joke.

Finally, after a dozen of bad jokes and fake laughs, we arrive at my room. I needed to grab a few things, and we would meet up at the Mansion entrance. I ran into my room, casting a goodbye over my shoulder and closing the door. I sigh again, shaking the image of the dark puffball out of my head.

I grab what I needed; some money, bus tokens, a book I've been reading, and stuff it all in a small red bag. I swing it over my shoulder, and grab a flower to put in my hair. Quick reflection test; I look perfect!

That's a good thing, by the way.

---

_After the movie…_

I didn't laugh at all through the movie. It wasn't that it wasn't funny, it was just… I can't focus! That dark puffball is gonna drive me insane!

Kirby laughed the whole time. He seems so happy… why can't I always see the bright side of things? Most people think I do… but I really don't. But never mind that!

"Hey Jigglypuff, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Kirby suggested, which I nodded to. I _was_ pretty hungry. I didn't eat any Popcorn, since it doesn't settle well in my stomach.

Kirby pointed out a McDonalds, which we both were fine with. Then again, Kirby's fine with any sort of food. Except some sort of super-sugary snack they sell on PopStar. And beer. Probably a good thing. I'd hate to see Kirby drunk.

We ordered our food and ate in silence. Or rather, I was silent. Kirby was talking about his newest adventure. Something to do with mice and shortcake. I didn't really pay attention.

Until he mentioned someone named Meta Knight.

"Who?" I asked him. Suddenly, his expression turned cold.

"Meta Knight is that navy blue guy at the mansion." He responded simply, glaring at his cheeseburger as if it was the puffball we were talking about.

"You mean… that creepy puffball has that cool of a name?"

Kirby laughed. "Yeah, I know. Although I don't think it's his real name. If it is, I don't blame him on going crazy!"

"Crazy?"

"Back before we met, he tried to take control of Dreamland. He built a big fortress, a battleship, and some giant robot lobsters. I managed to sink the ship and destroy most of the lobsters, but he went totally NUTS on me." Kirby shivered, his blue eyes wide. "He grew wings and started laughing. Dude has the CREEPIEST laugh ever. Ya know, Nightmare's got nothing on this guy. He's even worse than Ganondorf!"

My eyes widen. "No… way… No one is--"

"Well, Meta Knight is." Kirby said, dropping the conversation. We shared a uncomfortable silence, of which was somewhat filled with the sound of chewing.

"…"

"…"

"Kirby?"

"Yeah Jigglypuff?"

"I'm a bit tired… can we go back to the Smash Mansion?" I ask, putting my food down. Kirby nods, saying he's pretty scrapped too. He smiles at me sincerely, a smile that normally made me feel warm all over. However, this time, I only felt lonely.

I wondered why. After all, I was with the one person I loved most of all.

…Right? I loved Kirby; I couldn't doubt it. He and I were a perfect match; even during fights we were super-strong. Although neither of us normally don't win our matches… but still. It never mattered to us. We were friends, perfect matches.

Even though I don't believe in Soul-Mates or Happily Ever After. There's no such thing for a Pokémon, since we simply have to survive, or be captured and forced to battle.

The walk back to the bus stop was uneventful. Kirby was explaining the concept of the Moon and Sun fighting, but that dark puffball Meta Knight was practically hogging my thoughts.

Him and those eerie golden eyes of his.

Still, even though Kirby explained to me what he was like, I just couldn't shake the feeling there was more to Meta Knight than meets the eye.

Much, much, much more.

---

-Meta Knight's POV-

Have I always been this lonely? Was the air around me always to silent? Has my heart always had such a longing for any one thing?

All I have ever longed for so passionately is Power… and the death of that pink fool. My heart, which I had always thought was black as ink, never moved or felt pity for any creature.

I simply lived to kill. To feel the blood of my victim soaking through my gloves. I was raised like that; raised to sense when my prey was near, where their weaknesses lay, what area makes them scream louder and bleed more.

I have been called a heartless murderer, and I never minded it. But suddenly… I start to wonder how this worthless pink ball of nothing feels about me? Nothing about this makes any sense!

Unless… no, no, no! I do not have that emotion! I am not in love! Ergh… even the word makes me feel sick…

"Hey Mena, where're ya?" I hear that turtle thing (what was his name?) looking for me. I roll my eyes and walk to the front of the library I was in. Under my arm was a book that I had been searching for. If you wish to know, it was on black magic.

The turtle (name… name… bah, who cares) stomps over to me, laughing.

"Yo Mena, now that I take a good look at ya, you're pretty small for a bad guy!" Bowser (finally remembered) laughed. I grid my teeth, as I hate to be called short.

"For your information, I am fairly tall for my species. And my name is Meta Knight." I mutter, smirking hatefully under my mask. Bowser laughed.

"Okay, Mena Night! So, who's your arch enemy?"

"…Pardon?"

"Ya know, arch enemy! The hero who constantly ruins your plans, steals your stuff… ya know, stupid hero things."

"… I do not have an arch enemy."

"What?!" Bowser roared in disbelief. "Every villain has a arch-enemy! It's practically a law!"

"… pardon?"

"Look, Mario is my arch-enemy. He can never truly defeat me, and I can never truly defeat him! We team up once in a while, but soon we're back to knocking the snot out of each other!" Bowser sighed, as if I was the stupidest person in the universe. I repress the desire to tear him limb from limb. He might be of some use to me in the future.

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can you not just kill Mario?" I mention. "Or defeat him in a one-on-one fight?"

Bowser blinked, comprehension dawning over his face. "… oh. Good idea Mena Night!"

With that word, the turtle ran out of the library. I blinked, sighing.

My gaze shifts to the book, and I smirk. With Jigglypuff's image and voice in my head, I place the book down and flip through it, looking for a certain spell. After about a few seconds of searching, I find what I was looking for.

_Ai - the Dark Love Spell._

Perfect.

* * *

**Crystal Medalis: **Enjoyable? I hope so. Now, for those who do not know Japanese, _Ai _is a Japanese Female name meaning "Love". Do not be surprised if the spell name changes to Ai Kuroi, since that would be "Black Love". Well... reviews then?

_JulietheBold:_ Normally, we like to use the anime, but my counterpart loves villain characters. Quite strange, isn't she?

_DewDrop13_: Thank you. Medalis commonly prefers to work with third person stories, but she'll attempt to make a POV every once in a blue moon.  
Do not worry. The PinkBallShipping will last only one more chapter, at the least. At the most, 2 chapters.  
PS: Ah yes. Let me know when you come up with a new name. Mayhaps CuteFaceShipping? Or SweetsShipping?

_Hikaru2009: _Yummy. And thank you.

Oh, and thank you to anyone who favorited this fiction. We appreatate it.

Next Chapter should be up... in a few weeks at the most? I do not know.

**~ Crystal Medalis and SM**


	3. Chapter Three

**Crystal Medalis: **I know I said that it would be a few weeks before another chapter is posted, but my counterpart's been in a mood. She didn't want to write anything, then she wanted to draw Nuka from Coming Storm, then she didn't want to draw anything, then she gives this to me and tells me to post it.  
(sigh) Neither me nor my counterpart own anything/characters mentioned in fiction.

* * *

**Shangri-La**

**Chapter Three**

-Third Person-

SmashVille has many back corners and alleyways near their well known gaming shops. Many alleyways lead to the back part of the city, but along the way you would see road signs that said "Dead End", and so everyone would turn around. But, if you followed the footsteps of a small shadowy figure, you would find there is no Dead End.

In fact, the signs read true. This part of SmashVille is best known as Dead End, as it is famous for its black markets and dark streets. Many villains visit here, either to get a drink or find something to buy. One of the best known shops, which is also a bar/restaurant, is called the Twinrova Bar. It is run by the infamous twins Koume and Kotake, the ex-caretakers of Ganondorf.

The small shadow walked quickly through the streets of Dead End. If someone saw him, they would, of course, want to attack him because he resembled a certain hero far too much. After a few seconds of walking, he came upon the Twinrova Bar, and under his silvery mask he smirked.

The air inside was musty, and the lights were dim. Villains lined the room, clustered together on wooden benches or at the bar, were two fiery haired witches worked. The shadow walked over to the bar, jumping up onto the stool, waiting for one of the witches to notice him. After a few moments, the blue haired witch noticed his small figure.

"Well, if my old eyes aren't deceiving me…" the witch walked over to the shadow. "I haven't seen a new villain in ages! What brings you here, to the Twinrova Bar?"

"I am looking for a spell. My roommate at the Smash Mansion recommended you and your sister." The shadow said, his voice as low as the lights. The blue haired witch raised an eyebrow, her nose twitching.

"Well, who might that be?" she asked, grabbing a glass and holding it near the tap.

"Ganondorf himself."

The witch's eyes widened, and she placed the glass down. "My, you must be a fearsome villain is Lord Ganondorf speaks with you. But you're so…"

"Small? Do not let my height fool you. In fact, do not mention it ever again."

The witch laughed. "Looks like I hit a nerve!" she leaned in. "What can we help you with, stranger?"

"I said already that I was looking for a spell." The shadowy figure said, pulling a book from his cape. He placed it on the bar and flipped to a bookmarked page, then slid it over to the blue haired witch. She read the spell, her smirk growing.

"A love spell?" she laughed. "That's a new one! Hey sister, get over here!"

The red haired witched looked over, winked at the villain she had just been serving, and flouted over to her sister.

"Take a look at this!" the blue haired witch pushed the book over to her sister, who read the spell. They both broke out cackling.

"That's priceless!" the red haired witch laughed, smirking at the silently fuming shadow. "Who's it for?"

The shadow took a photograph from his cape and handed it to the red haired witch, who laughed again when she looked at it.

"What is so funny?" the shadow asked, his golden eyes flickering an angry red. The witches smirked, flouting down the counter and around the corner. The blue haired witch looked around the corner, motioning for the shadow to follow them. He nodded, jumping off his stool and following them.

The two witches led the shadow down a long hall, past several doors, and into a dungeon of some sort. The two witches flouted over to a pile of jewels of all sizes, and began to dig through the piles. Every once in a while, they would glance at the picture the shadow had given them and then continue searching.

Finally, after the shadow was about to open his mouth to tell them to hurry up, the red haired witched found something.

It was an amethyst of some sort, shaped into a delicate looking rose. The edges were painted with a shimmering gold paint, and three fake gold leaves stood out from under the stone. Even the shadow had to admit it was beautiful, but that doesn't mean he wasn't any less confused when the witches handed it to him.

"…?"

The witches paid his confused glance no heed, as they were looking at the spell book. They came across the spell, and the red-haired witch took the rose back from the shadow. The motioned for him to the leave the room, which the confused shadow did.

---

It was about 15 minutes later that the Twinrova walked back out, holding the rose.

"It's never a good idea to be around witches when we cast spells, young villain." The red haired witch said, handing the shadow the Amethyst Rose. He nodded, searching his cloak for something. The shadow pulled out a leather bag, which he handed to the Twinrova. Inside were gold coins, and _lots_ of them. The two witches smiled, starting to divide the coins between them.

The shadow turned to leave, a smirk on his unseen face. His eyes drifted to the Amethyst Rose, and his eyes narrowed.

_Soon, sweet Jigglypuff… your heart will be __**mine**__. _

* * *

  
**Crystal Medalis: **I hope you enjoyed that. The gem (Amethyst Rose) was based off a amethyst a friend of our's used in one of her Jigglypuff fictions. So I give credit to Jigglysinger for that.

_Juliethebold: _(nods)

_Miss Jigglypuff: _Do you enjoy the story so far?

_Hikaru2009: _(smiles) You shall see...  
Thank you.

**~ Crystal Medalis and SM**


	4. Chapter Four

Hai people! How's it going? I'm gonna take over for Crystal this time, since I haven't really added anything lately... Grah! I hate school! Why do they always give the big projects to us at the end of the year? Oh well. I'm going to Seattle next week, so I'll have plenty of time to write.  
And I got a Miko costume! I'm gonna wear it to "**Southwest Animation Convention and Expo**"! Please tell me someone else it gonna be there!

**Shangri-La**

**Chapter Four**

-Jigglypuff's POV-

I dodged a large comical looking bomb, thrown at me by Toon Link. I was in the middle of a brawl with said boy, and losing pretty badly. Of course, I never win any matches. Like I've said before, I'm a horrible fighter.

I sing a few notes, but Toon managed to jump out of the way. He slashed at me with the Phantom Sword, or whatever it's called, dealing me enough damage that the next thing I knew; I met the mesh net below the arena. I groan, sitting up as Toon taunts and disappears. I'm swept up in light, and next appear on the platforms back into the mansion.

I dizzily step off, my head spinning. Toon smiles at me, putting his sword away.

"Sorry." He said to me, running off to play with his new friends. I watch after him, looking for Kirby.

Said puff bounces up to me, a sorry smile on his lips. "It's okay." He says to me. I don't feel like it's okay. I always lose. I've never won a single match. Ever. Heck, PICHU's won more times than me.

Oh great, now I'm crying. Darn it all.

"Jigglypuff!" Kirby shouts after when I take off running down the hall. I run past other Smashers, but I don't care. Why hasn't Master Hand just THROWN me out yet?! I'm the worst character in this game ever!

I ran into something hard and metallic. I look slightly up, staring into a pair snake-like eyes, almost hidden by shadows. I sob, grabbing his cape and leaning on his mask. The knight doesn't respond; he only remains silent.

He's probably disgusted. Disgusted that a stupid little girl is crying all over his mask.

I look up into those eyes again. They look back at me, unblinking and unreadable. But he takes my paw in his gloved hand, taking his silky cape and wiping my eyes dry with it.

"Come." He says. My eyes widen in surprise. His voice… it's beautiful! I wonder if he knows how to sing… wait, would he even do that? After all, villains don't sing.

Right?

---

I sip my coffee, calming down. Meta Knight sits across from me, taking a few sips of his own coffee.

"Sorry." I say. He looks at me, placing his cup down.

"About what, dear Purin?" he responded. I blinked in surprise. How did he know my name? My real name?

"About crying all over your mask…" I respond. "And how do you--"

"I glanced at your profile. Sorry if that seems like I am intruding on your privacy." Wow, he's so polite. "And do not worry. I did not mind."

I nod, taking another sip of my coffee. Two sugars, mocha style. Just how I like it. Honestly, I'm amazed that Meta Knight knows where a nice coffee shop is, especially one that was so quant.

Honestly, I guess he isn't what Kirby thinks he is. I don't see anything villainous about him, other than his choice of attire. If you think about it, Meowth isn't evil looking either, but he's still with Team Rocket (who's evil).

Okay, so Meta's a bit creepy, but not JUST villains are creepy!

I drink the rest of my coffee, and look up at Meta. He's staring into the distance, although there's a group of girls where he's looking… And the girls have CAMERAS… and "MK" tees…

Fangirls. Goddarn them!

I look back at Meta, who's got that creepy snake look in his eyes. Seriously. His pupil shrinks to a sliver. It's kinda creepy. Oh well, better than his eyes turning a different color.

Meta holds his hand out to me, jumping out of his seat. "Come."

Of course, I take his hand. We start to walk away, but the girls follow us. Meta's eyes flash behind us, and… there's the snake eyes again.

"Hurry!" he pulls me into a run. The girls increase their speed, splitting into two groups. Suddenly, there's a group of "MK" fans rushing at us.

Meta Knight jumps. Suddenly, we're about 30 feet in the air, and just flouting there.

I think I saw this kinda thing a movie once. What was its name?

Meta holds me up, and we flout over to the top of a building. I can see two Devil-Looking wings spread out behind us, sprouting from his back. Kirby wasn't kidding about those wings.

Talk about evil looking.

"Let us wait for a moment." Meta says, looking down on the crowd. I blink, nodding. His wings disappear, and that cape flutters onto his back again.

Wow. His cape is a pair of wings. Now I think I've seen it all. Just to make sure I'm not going crazy, I tug lightly on his cape. He jumps and glares at me.

"Lady Jigglypuff, please do not pull on my wings." He says, those snake eyes focused on me. It feels like he's staring right through me. I don't think I'll ever get used to those things.

But I drop his cape—um, wings, and apologize anyway. It was kinda hard since the cloth felt so… nice. It was soft, and warm. Perfect for snuggling against...

Wait, what am I thinking?! I have a boyfriend! No time to be thinking about snuggling with _this_ puffball!

Oh darn it, I think I'm blushing.

Meta Knight laughs. His laugh is like… the mixture of Ganondorf's, Giovanni's, Mewtwo's (who, I know, doesn't laugh that much), and a bat's. Kirby was right about it; it was even creepier than Ganon's.

"…what's so f-funny?" I stammer, attempting to ignore the constant shivering that suddenly ran up my spine.

Meta glances at me with those snake eyes. "Your face is red."

I narrowed my eyes at the knight, crossing my arms over my chest. "Says the short puff that wears a mask."

"I'm not short!" ooh, looks like I hit a nerve there. He even slipped up on his "knightly" speaking thing. This may come in handy.

"Okay, but what's with the mask?" I ask, genuinely confused. I kinda wanted to know what he hid behind that mask, what was so important to be kept a secret? Maybe he was a mutant or something. That would explain the wings.

"That is none of your business." He growls. Yes, I said growl. He sounded like a wolf or something. He looks down the building, quickly changing the subject.

"Those foolish females are gone." Meta mutters, obviously trying to change the object of attention away from his mask. I just nodded, unsure how to respond.

"Keep close." He mutters, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him. His hands rest on my wrists, gently holding me against him. Honestly, I thought he could feel the heat my face was giving off.

His cape, not in wing form, twists around us, and the whole word starts to spin. Part of me felt scared, part of me was enjoying leaning against Mr. Snake Eyes here, and the last part felt sick. Seriously, who can keep their stomach down when you're in a Mega Egg Scrambler?

The world suddenly stops, but Meta continues to hold onto me. After a few seconds, he lets me go, and I respond my stumbling and fall down.

"What the heck was _that_?!" I look at Meta, trying to keep from vomiting my lunch.

"Dimensional Cape." He responds matter-of-factly.

Okay, so who has a pair of wings and a cape that makes you vomit? Who the heck _is_ this guy?!

"… Which is …?"

Meta seems to smirk under his mask, and those snake eyes appear again. "Even I know not the end of my abilities."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He only sighs, shaking his head and walking away. Suddenly, I realize we're in the Smash Garden. How did we…

Hold up. _Dimensional_ Cape? Can Meta bend space or something? Now that I think about it, he kinda has that Palkia air about him. The sense of lingering power that can warp space and time… no wonder he sends shivers up my spine.

"Hey Meta…"

…

Hey, where'd he go?

* * *

Well, another chapter done. I need to get my butt up and work on Secret Swordsmaster or Coming Storm or Dev--(BRICK'D)

_Juliethebold: _You mean the Twinrova? They're from LoZ!

_Miss Jigglypuff: _o_0 erm... okay...

_Gatita101: _(Question; do you want to be refered to when I answer as Gatita101 or The Little CatGirl?)  
(laughs) there's more than a Triangle going on!  
...

_DracoTynanitarGrrl: _Thank you! Honestly, I'm still working out the end, but most of the story is planned out.

_~ Medi _

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**warning! Possible villain spoilers for Final Fantasy this chapter!**

Reviews:

NONE! Please review!

**

* * *

Shangri-La**

**Chapter Five**

-Jigglypuff's POV-

"You know what I heard?" Peach started. We (the heroines) were sitting at breakfast when Peach ran to our table, frantic.

She cast a wary glance over her head to the villains (I tried to ignore Meta Knight, since he was staring at me again) before continuing.

"The villains are getting together for a party!" she continued in a whisper. We all leaned in closer, but everyone sat back after hearing her news.

"That's what your 'big important news' thing is?!" Samus snapped, crossing her arms. Peach leaned in, suddenly adopting her "Paper Mario" attitude.

"Yeah, well hear this; every single villain in the current game series in Nintendo, Konami, Sega, Capcom, you name it, is gathering somewhere in SmashVille!" the Mushroom Princess whispered. I blinked in surprise; that many villains in one place could be really, really bad.

Everyone seemed to be stunned or something, cause I wasn't the only one with an open jaw.

"How do you know if that's true?" Zelda asked, talking in a whisper. If it was true, we didn't want the villains to know that we knew.

Peach lowered her head. "I don't."

"Then why are you freaking out about it?" Pichu squeaked, cleaning her goggles.

"I don't know if it's just a rumor, or if it really is true." Peach took a bite of her breakfast. "So I thought one of us should take a look. You know; follow a villain, contact the others if something goes wrong."

"Like in the Metal Gear Solid games?" Nana asked, but no one but me seemed to notice her question.

"Sounds good." Samus nodded. "But who would go?"

All eyes turned to me. "… Why're you all looking at me?"

"Cause you're the most inconspicuous. And Pichu's too bright a color." Samus coolly said, tapping on her helmet. "And the rest of us are too big."

"No way. Not gonna happen. I WILL NOT follow any villains, especially any that wear _masks_." I argue, jumping onto the table.

Samus smiled coyly. "I never said anything about a mask."

Oh crap… Darn it.

"But then again, he's probably going, so you should follow him or something." Peach said, smiling. "And is there something you want to tell us?"

I blushed, looking at the villain table. The dark puffball was reading (again?), seeming to ignore his fellow villains.

A frightening man, but one with a kinder heart that I thought.

Were there other villains like him?

"… Okay."

---

Later, I followed Meta Knight out the door of the Smash Mansion. The other villains had left before (which enforced Peach's idea about all the villains gathering), so I guess Meta wasn't worried about being late. If I had a cape that could warp time and space, I wouldn't worry about being late either.

I was actually… borrowing…. one of Snake's spare invisibility sensors and his comlink (or whatever it's called), so Meta wouldn't see me. The comlink was so I could keep in touch with the heroines, and thus Meta wouldn't hear us.

I followed him through the crowds of SmashVille. Even though I was invisible, people could still feel me.

Anyway, I managed to stay on Meta's cape (figuratively speaking, since he'd probably maim me if I stepped on his wings) for another couple of meters. He ducked into a alley, which I followed him through.

Three things about this alley…  
First thing; it's dark. Really dark.  
Second thing; it goes on forever. I can't see the end.  
Third thing; the only illuminated thing is a sign that reads "Dead End", and then me and Meta. Don't ask me how, but I could see my own body (or as much as one can when you're invisible), and Meta was illuminated.  
My point; SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THIS ALLEYWAY.

Meta kept walking though, so I followed him. I didn't notice I was becoming visible again.

Suddenly, Meta disappeared. I blinked in surprise, and ran forward. The darkness suddenly broke, and I landed on cold pavement. I heard the sound of feet tapping against the stone, and looked up to see a large group of bemused and angry villains.

This was just not my day.

---

I was backed up against a wall, with a bunch of villains staring down (since I know I'm short, and I'm not afraid of it, unlike a certain mask wearing villain I know) at me. At the front of the gang was a familiar figure; Mars from Team Galactic.

"Well, what might I have here?" she asked, crossing her arms. Now I was scared; talk about insane Pokemon Trainers. I didn't want to end up inside a Poke Ball, so I need to think up a plan, and quick!

Mars pulled a Poke Ball out. "No Trainer says no to a free Pokemon…"

Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap…

A black gloved hand stops Mars, who looks over her shoulder. I open my eyes again, to see a white haired male had taken Mars' Poke Ball away. He looks at me with eyes that vaguely remind me of Meta's. No, they're not gold. It's just… that same cold heart, angry flames, and pitiless nature in this guy's eyes look the same as Meta's.

"… A heroine…?" the man mutters, effortlessly crushing the Poke Ball. Okay, NOW I'm scared. Every other villain looks kinda freaked out too. Who is this guy?

The man pulls a sword from pretty much nowhere. It reminds me of something you'd see in a RGP; impossibly long. Other than that, it looks like a Kanata or something. He points it at me.

"No hero or heroine should be here, unless they have a reason." He says calmly. Darn, he even sounds like Meta Knight!

"I have a reason!" shut up, me! Don't say anything, don't say anything more!

The man remains emotionless, but he lowers his sword. "State your reason for being here then. Fail to convince me, and I will kill you."

I tried to swallow the lump that had risen in my throat.

"Well, I was--"

"She is with me." Suddenly, Meta Knight walks from the crowd, and stands between me and that white haired guy. The man lowers his sword completely, and nods to the puff in front of me.

"Sir Meta Knight." He says.

"Lord Sephiroth." Meta greets. I blink in surprise.

_Ya know, Nightmare's got nothing on this guy. He's even worse than Ganondorf!_

If Meta Knight is worse than Ganondorf, then who can be so evil that Meta calls him Lord?!

"What did you say about this heroine being with you?" Sephiroth asks, and his sword disappears.

Meta glances at me, and I get what he wants me to do; play along. "She is no "Heroine", your Lordship. She is my… erm, what's the term?"

"Girlfriend?" Mars suggests. Jeez, forgot she was standing there.

"Erm, yes. That." Meta nods, returning his focus to Sephiroth. "If you do not mind, I will return her to SmashVille at once. Farewell." With that word, Meta grabs my paw and drags me through a brick wall.

Suddenly, we're in the tunnel to where we entered that weird town. He continues to pull me along the alley, and then when I can finally see the end, his cape swirls around me.

And then we're back at the Smash Garden. Meta's eyes flash angrily.

"Are you out of your dim Pokemon mind?!" he growls, glaring at me. "If I had not convinced Sephiroth we were in a relationship, you would be dead right now!"

I cross my arms. "Why did you say we were in a relationship anyway?! I don't like you!"

"…" Meta's eyes gain that snake appearance, and then he starts laughing. I take a step back.

"… What's so funny?"

He glares at me, with his eyes pretty much looking into my soul. "You are a fool, dear Jigglypuff. Have you not _heard _of Sephiroth?"

I shake my head no. Name didn't ring a bell.

"Have you heard of the One Winged Angel, then?" this, I nod yes to. Of course I'd heard of the One Winged Angel; the most evil video game villain ever.

"The man you just saw is also known as the One Winged Angel." Meta seems to smirk at me when my jaw drops. "You just narrowly escaped becoming a angel yourself. Be grateful."

I narrow my eyes. "Grateful? To _you_? I think not!"

"Just take back what you said before." He says, almost silently. What is he talking about? What would he want me to take back—

Oh. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be mean when I said I didn't like you." Now why would he care if I liked him or not?

His eyes soften, a sign that I pleased him or something. "It is okay."

Then he disappears, just like the wind. I looked down, and started my way back to my room.

---

Later that night, after dinner, I walk back to my room with Kirby. This time however, is different. Kirby's silent, and I'm silent, so we're not joking around or talking this time.

Part of this worried me. What if Kirby saw that I was hanging around with Meta Knight? He might take it the wrong way.

Kirby looks at me with a pair of sad blue eyes. "Jigglypuff?"

I swallow the lump that had risen in my throat. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk… in private?"

"Huh? Oh, of course." I opened the door to my room, and we walked in. Kirby sat on the floor next to my bed, and motioned for me to come over to him. I sat down next to my boyfriend, curious on what could make him so sad.

"Jigglypuff…"

"Yes Kirby?"

"I think…"

"_I think it would be better if we broke up._"


	6. Chapter Six

**Warning! Possible Metal Gear Solid spoilers this chapter!**

**Shangri-La  
Chapter Six**

-Jigglypuff's POV-

"_I think it would be better if we broke up._"

I could only stare at Kirby, shocked. Why… why did he want to break up? Was it because I had been spending some time with Meta Knight?

"… Why?" I managed to choke out. Kirby pulled a picture from nowhere, and gave it to me. It was of a fairy with pink hair and blue eyes.

"Her name is Ribbon." Kirby said, his blue eyes distant. "I met her a long time ago, just a little before the first tournament."

"We were on a journey to save her home from Dark Matter. When we defeated Zero Two, she gave me a kiss. I didn't think she meant anything by it." He sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Then… before Brawl started, she visited me. Honestly, you know, you know more than anyone how clueless I was like during the first tournament."

"I didn't understand at the time… that I had fallen for her." Kirby looked at me, his big blue eyes sad. "You two have the same eyes. That's how I feel in love with you."

For the first time, Kirby looked… older. He wasn't very old; he was about 16 in Star Nintendo years. Yet, at this moment, he looked like he was what he really was; a powerful and rash adventurer.

"You want to be devoted to Ribbon…" I said, tears running down my cheeks. I didn't even know why I was crying; I was happy for Kirby, because… well, he needs someone. Someone other than me.

Kirby nodded, taking the photo from me. "I'm really sorry, Jiggs. I just…"

He sighed, and his eyes changed. Not like Meta's eye change, but Kirby's pupils disappeared, and his entire eye is an amazing glowy blue.

"I'm a idiot." He sighs, but his eyes remain their older appearance. "I'm the biggest idiot ever. I've made too many people fall for me, and just now I realize it. And I only love two of them."

"… two?" I ask. Kirby never seemed like a two-timer to me.

"You and Ribbon." He explained, taking my paw in his. "But… maybe it's time to give Ribbon a chance."

Of course. Kirby was rash, but his heart was kind. He couldn't bear to see one of us brokenhearted, but he didn't want to pretend that he was devoted to both of us. Part of me felt jealous, yet another part was happy. Kirby was maturing; he was making life-changing decisions. I couldn't help but feel proud.

"I understand."

Kirby's smile almost shattered my heart. "I knew you would."

The puff got up, and walked to the door. He turned to me, his new mature eyes filled with thankfulness. "I'll treat you to coffee tomorrow. As a friend."

With that said, he left my room.

And I broke down.

I just couldn't stop sobbing. I don't understand why; I suddenly felt so sad. All the tears I constantly kept in, the ones I felt because of my failed brawls and overly dramatic heart, spilled out all at once. I covered my eyes with my paws, but the salty tears just continued to run.

Later on, Peach walked in, and immediately found me in this state. I vaguely remember the other heroines being called in by Peach, and everyone trying to comfort me.

I don't even remember falling asleep.

But I remember my dream…

---

_Kirby was standing in front of me, but he faded away into darkness. I cried out for him, running in the vast nothingness that was my dreamscape. Fear gripped me, and I fell. The wind whistled past my ears, but there was nothing above or below me. I tried to inflate myself, but I couldn't breathe. _

_Suddenly, a white hand took mine. I looked up into a pale silver mask, where two glittering gold orbs flouted in a V-shaped slit. The man looked like Meta Knight, but he was dressed in white and gold instead of the darker colors Meta wears. _

_He looked like a prince. _

_His eyes smile, and a pair of wings burst from his back. But instead of the bat wings Meta normally seems to have, they were shining, pure white angel wings. We gently flouted to the ground, or what seemed to be the ground. _

_The moment the white Meta Knight touched the ground, the scenery changed to a ballroom. I found a white gown-like garment covering me. 'Meta' bowed, and I noticed that the shadowy figures of some sort of person were surrounding us, dancing. _

"_Would you care to dance?" the white Meta asked me, taking my paw. I noticed that my paw was now a silk gloved hand. I nodded, and he took my other hand. _

_I can remember us dancing romantically, and my hand reaching for the white Meta Knight's mask strap. I just couldn't stop it. _

"_Do you want to see my face?" he asked, his eyes glittering in amusement. I nodded, nuzzling against him. _

_His own hands undid the strap, and his mask fell to the ground. I opened my eyes, but he was gone. I looked around in panic, but everything was gone. Darkness crept nearer and nearer, as if wanting to engulf me. _

_Then… a light appeared. It reached his warm hands to me, wrapping around me. It felt like when Meta had warped us to the Smash Garden a few days ago. _

_And I woke up. _

"Jiggs?" Peach shook me awake. I blinked sleepily, which kinda hurt since my eyes were still sore from crying all night.

Peach smiled, relieved. "Good, you're up."

I tried to stand up, but Peach stopped me. I finally realized I was on our sofa, with one of Zelda's fluffy blankets covering me. A small wooden stand was next to me, with a glass of water and some Oran Berries on it.

I took a bite of the Oran Berries, wishing that their healing powers could mend a broken heart.

"…" Peach cast a worried glance at me, and I could tell she was trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I looked away, taking another bite of the Oran Berry.

"Jiggs, what happened?" she finally asked, taking a hair brush and running it through her golden hair. I vaguely recalled a time when I was jealous about Peach's hair, and attempted to sabotage her hairdo (the attempt involved glue, blue hair dye, and whip cream; and it failed miserably).

Erm… back to reality…

I remained silent; not really wanting to tell Peach what was going on. She wouldn't understand… then again, no one in the Smash Mansion would understand.

I got up, pushing the soft blanket (Meta's cape is softer… grah, shut up me!) and jumped down to the floor. 'Course, I kinda tripped, so it was more of be falling onto the floor.

"… Ow."

"Ohmigod Jiggs, are you okay?!" Peach dashed over to me, helping me up. Hey, you try getting up without hands.

"I'm fine." I lied. Of course I wasn't fine, but all I wanted at the moment was to go outside or something. Call it instinct.

Peach gave me a long look, and then opened the door to leave. A few seconds later, I walked over to the sliding glass door near my bed, and opened it. A fresh wind breezed lazily into our room, taking the stale air out.

I sighed, shakily grabbing my hat and walking out. I walked through the garden and neared the fountain. I jumped on the rim, sitting down.

The moon was shining above me. It glowed the colors of a Smash Ball, just as it always did. I wonder if Master Hand can control the moon's colors or something.

I heard a slight _fwump_ of something landing next to me. I looked sideways, seeing…

Oh hey, it's not Meta Knight.

"Hi." I said, blinking. The person sitting next to me was human; messy brown hair, gray clothing, etc.

"Hello." He said, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. I coughed.

"Uh… you do know that smoking is illegal on the grounds, right?"

A pair of clear melon eyes turned to me. I blinked; this guy looked human, but his eyes… not human.

"Don't get your curl in tuff, puff." He grunted, putting the cigarette in his mouth. I coughed again, scooting away.

"Name's Solid Snake, by the way." He said, pulling a gun out and cleaning it.

"I'm Jigglypuff."

"Jigglypuff, eh?" Snake pulled a walky-talky looking thing, and pressed a button on it.

"_Snake, I told you I only give out information when you're in a Brawl._" I blinked in surprise. Was that walky-talky thing TALKING?

"Never hurts to give me information before." Snake said, his melon eyes bored.

"_Snake. I said NO._"

"Oh well. I'll call you later, Otacon." The human pressed another button on the walky-talky.

"Um…"

"So, I heard you're a veteran." Snake said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I guess so. I'm one of the original secret characters…" I said, confused. This guy was odd.

"Me 'n Sonic are the only third party characters around." He said, almost proudly.

"Sonic…?"

"Blue hedgehog, big head and a even bigger ego."

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable pause, where Snake continued smoking.

"So, you're a Pokemon?" he asked, his melon eyes focused on the moon.

"Yeah. I'm a Jigglypuff."

"Isn't that your name?"

"Sorta."

"How strange."

"Says the guy who's name is Solid Snake."

"My name's actually David."

"David?"

"Yup."

"… So you _are_ human?"

"Clone."

"Oh good, I though you— _did you just say __clone__?!_"

"Yup."

I blink. Well, that explained the eyes…

"Lookit the time. I gotta be going. I have a brawl with Zelda. See ya, Puff." Snake got up, brushed himself off, and walked back into the mansion.

I blinked.

Well, today was certainly… interesting.

---

Reviews;

_Miss Jigglypuff; _(sweatdrop)

_WoodlandBeef; _Jeez, I didn't expect people to hate Kirby for that.  
(shrugs) You'll see.  
Thanks! As for the MetaPuff thing, I'm not sure what the heck people call it.

_Starrgrl24; _(smirk)  
Hm. I blame DewDrop/Hoshi-Myuu for this fiction. I REFUSE TO BE PART OF THE ARMY  
(checks calendar) School, for me, ended on the 5th of June.

_Cuim; _(sweatdrop) Uhh…  
The thing is, people mix the Smash Universe with Hoshi no Kaabii, so Meta's always a good guy in those. In the Game Universe though, he's more of an "Anti-Hero" or full-fledged villain.


End file.
